El sueño de Sakura: ¿Fantasia o realidad?
by MoRaToR uchi
Summary: [SasuSaku] Una misión llega a manos de Sakura y Naruto... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se hara realidad el sueño de Sakura? Mi 1º fic. Dejad Reviews!


Disclamier: Naruto no es mМo. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, lo Зnico mМo es la imaginaciСn.

CAPмTULO 1:una misiСn con muchos interrogantes

Todo estaba muy calmado en la villa de konoha.  
Sakura estaba pensando en sasuke mientras el aire rozaba sus lisos mechones de color rosa, un escalofrМo recorriС la espalda de la pelirosa mientras una mano firme y grande toco su hombro.  
-imposible-susurro Sakura. Era sasuke, y ella no se lo podМa creer.  
Sasuke cojio las dos manos de la chica y la beso, era el beso que espero durante mucho tiempo -Sakura...yo...te...q.  
Un fuerte estruendo despertС a Sakura de ese dulce sueЯo.  
-║Sakura, Sakura!-era el pesado de Naruto.  
La pelirrosa se levanto corriendo con los ojos hЗmedos, casi llorando por que Naruto la despertС de su tan real sueЯo con el amor de su vida, pero supo que pegar a el chico rubio no cambiaria nada, habМa tenido esa clase de sueЯos muchas veces, parecМa como si estuviera obsesionada con el joven uchiha, la chica se sentС en la tarima de la entrada de su habitaciСn y una lagrima descendiС por su calido rostro.  
-Sakura ©te pasa algo?-dijo Naruto exhausto de correr.-es por sasuke, ©verdad?.el chico se lamentaba por Sakura.-ese Sasuke.  
-no lo niego, aun me duele lo que paso-respondiС Sakura a su amigo.  
Los dos compaЯeros, salieron hacia el tendido de comida al que siempre iban a desayunar ramen y tИ.  
-║kakasi, estas aquМ!-dijeron los dos chicos a la par.  
desayunaron placidamente en el tendido, y luego se fueron a la sala del hokage.  
Sakura y Naruto ya tenМan 18 aЯos, y eran senseis en la villa de la hoja, solo eran suplentes ya que todavМa tenМan que encargarse de misiones de alto rango (clase a y b.  
-vuestra mision, es detener a los miembros de una banda llamada Hebi, los cuales son unos 4 componentes-dijo la hokage no muy convencida de que ellos dos solos pudieran con la mision.-tambiИn os acompaЯaran Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru, y asМ podrИis alcanzar antes la meta de esta misiСn.-la hokage se quedo mas tranquila ya que estos se presentaron voluntarios -...Sakura quИdate un momento...-susurro la hokage.  
Todos salieron de la sala menos la pelirrosa.  
-©quИ querМas?-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.  
-solo queria decirte que puedes dejar esta misiСn a tus compaЯeros si tu quieres.  
-©║que!?-Sakura no sabia porque lo decМa, ©creerМa que no estaba lo suficiente capacitada?...no...era por un tema mucho mas personal.  
-║Sasuke!-dijo Tsunade, mientras a Sakura le descendМa una lagrima al oМr su nombre.-Sasuke es un integrante de la banda la cual vais a detener.  
La pelirrosa no podМa moverse, nunca aceptarМa una misiСn asМ, pero ella era una mujer luchadora y tenia que suprimir sus sentimientos.  
-seguirИ con la misiСn pase lo que pase seЯora-Sakura pronuncio estas palabras con total seguridad.  
La joven ninja se fue pensando que aria si se encontraba con Sasuke,...alo mejor sus sueЯos tenМan razСn y el joven uchiha la querrМa por fin, pero ella le siguiС dando vueltas en su cabeza, haciИndose preguntas y mas preguntas...sin respuestas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el dМa de descanso de Naruto ,y un sensei se habМa ido a otro paМs durante los tres siguientes dМas, Sakura tenia que ser su suplente, pero ella no estaba muy bien, aceptar esa mision habМa sido un duro golpe en su carrera como ninja,...no se sentМa con fuerzas...estaba cansada...queria estar sola, pero las reglas eran las reglas.  
-Sakura ©te encuentras bien?-pregunto Naruto con desanimo.  
La chica se fue si contestar para parecer fuerte aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada.  
DespuИs de dar clases, Sakura fue a un restaurante para cenar.  
-pufff...-resoplo la pelirrosa mientras cenaba en aquel restaurante.  
-hola, ©puedo sentarme?-pregunto una voz a la espalda de Sakura.  
Era una voz familiar para la chica.  
-©Sai?-pregunto Sakura con una voz poco firme.  
-veo que todavМa te acuerdas de mi...-contesto con ironМa.  
Era el antiguo compaЯero de Sakura y Naruto. A la chica le recordaba a Sasuke.  
-se que sigues muy dolida por lo de uchiha.-dijo el muchacho.  
Estuvieron hablando y comiendo durante una hora, y luego se marcharon.  
-©te puedo acompaЯar a tu casa?-pregunto Sai.  
Sakura sonriС por primera vez desde que Sasuke la dejo sola.  
-claro-le respondiС. Cuando estaban en la entrada de la casa, Sakura se acerco lentamente al moreno, los dos hablaron sobre lo mal que estaba ella y sobre donde se encontraba Sasuke.  
Pero de repente lo hizo, Sakura no se lo creМa pero Sai cerrС los ojos y la besС.  
-e...lo siento...-susurro Sai pensando que se habМa equivocado.  
-no...lo siento yo...-le corrigiС ella.  
Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al dМa siguiente Sakura no soЯС con Sasuke, pensС que fue por el beso entre ella y su compaЯero y todas sus hipСtesis sobre estos sueЯos se equivocaron.  
La verdad era que necesitaba el cariЯo de un amigo.  
-║Sakura!-dijo Naruto sorprendido.-te veo mejor.  
-si, no se por que serА...-dijo la pelirrosa, aunque si sabia lo que le paso, y no se lo queria decir a nadie y menos al cotilla de su amigo rubio.

-  
Notas del Autor.

Este mi primer fic, sed compasivos conmigo. Se admiten reviews y criticas constructivas (NO FLAMES!!, CRITICAS CONSTRUCITVAS Y SIEMPRE RESPETANDOME!) Espero que os guste, y si es asМ, pues escribirИ la segunda parte.

Ja ne! 


End file.
